Mutes and Mischief
by LazerPoweredCucumber
Summary: After the events of the Avengers, the God of Mischief is escorted back to Asgard for punishment. Down on Earth, a young woman has just had her first taste of freedom. She discovers it isn't what her mind had led her to believe. What will happen when the two meet by an odd twist of fate? (My first story, rated T for violence and very mild Chell/Loki romance.)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first story posted on FanFiction. I've written lots of stories before, but this is my first one on the World Wide Web. Enjoy!**

**(I don't own Portal or Thor)  
**

Mutes and Mischief

A Portal/Thor Crossover

~Prologue~

A sickening crunch sent him reeling in pain. He staggered three steps backward, his right arm dangling loosely by his side. Time had evaded him, Loki remembering only the agony that he had suffered for the undetermined while. But unlike any other person, he _relished_ it. He focused on it, using what was left of his shattered magic to amplify its effects. The result: overwhelming anguish that kept his conscience from wandering, and thoughts of Asgard at bay.

Another blow came to the back of his knee. Loki felt it buckle underneath him. He crashed to the cold stone floor that was littered with droplets of his own blood. Would the rest of his days be nothing but torment? Perhaps this was merely temporary, and the Allfather had something more torturous in store for him afterwards. Probably some form of eternal punishment, or simple execution. Loki scoffed at the thought. No, death would be to kind for the mischief maker. It would most likely be something more sinister than just ending him. Besides, the Allfather would never order the killing of his own "son", no matter how horrible of a crime he had committed. Odin was too soft...

But Loki no longer had to fret over what was to happen. A final shock of stabbing pain ripped through his skull, and he felt his mind be consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki's thoughts were muddled as he felt the first light of consciousness. His entire body ached and throbbed, but he knew his wounds had healed considerably. How they had managed to this quickly, though, was the question. He tried to think back, to remember something that would aid his disorganized state of mind, but to no avail. Loki's collection of memories subsequent to passing out were fuzzy and vague at best.

As his senses returned to him, he drew a deep breath and felt his ribs spike with pain. A feeble whimper emanated from somewhere in the room, then the hushed rumbled of low voices. The whimper came again, but Loki immediately realized the sound came from _him_. He quickly cast aside any thoughts regarding it and tried to identify the low voice. His eyes cracked open slowly, feeling like they had been glued together with dried blood and sweat. The low voice spoke again, then a cool damp cloth was pressed to Loki's forehead.

Loki's emerald green eyes met a pair of sunny blue ones. The blue eyes wear on a...large face with...a stubbly blond beard...surrounding a wide grin...

Thor.

Had his arms not felt like they were shattered glass, the trickster would have punched Thor squarely on the jaw for touching him.

The blond man smiled even broader. "At long last, you have awaken, Brother!"

Loki was about to bite back with a "I'm not you Brother" comment, but his throat was as dry as Muspelheim. What came out instead was a highly un-godlike squeak. Thor chuckled.

"You do seem a bit parched," The Thunderer answered. In seconds, the cool brim of a metal cup was pressed to Loki's dry lips. He drank the icy water eagerly, and soon had downed the entire mug. Feeling much more revived, he experimentally lifted his head. His neck gave a sharp, painful crack. Thor placed a big meaty hand on Loki's chest and pushed him gently back down. "Do not attempt to rise yet Brother. You are still weak."

The trickster bit his tongue, preparing for the wave of agony that would assault him. He screwed his eyes shut and, excruciatingly, forced himself into a sitting position. Thor's eyes widened and he reached to support Loki, but the smaller man swatted his hands away.

"How long...have I been out?" he rasped, hissing in pain.

Thor stroked his beard. "A few weeks at best. Brother, I think..."

"I am not your Brother," Loki stated dryly. "You know that."

"Father demands to see you once you are well..."

"Odin is _not _my Father..."

Thor stood abruptly, knocking over the stool he sat upon. "Loki, he is as much of a father to you as he is to me. I would have given you more time to rest, but your lack of respect is telling me otherwise." He stormed off in a swirl of red and silver. Loki was left alone to his malicious thoughts and mending wounds.

()-()

The towering golden doors to Odin's throne room swung open. Armed guards flanked Loki on either side. They shoved him onward, into the great room. He stumbled, limping and head throbbing, down the cold stone walkway. The clicking of boot heels echoed, sending eerie shivers down his spine as he came closer and closer to the throne. It seemed to last an eternity for the two half-brothers. Loki looked down at his hands, bound in cold metal chains and a muzzle clamped tightly around his face. He studied the vast expanse of scar crisscrossing his flesh. His left knee wobbled and threatened to give way.

When they reached the foot of the Allfather's throne, the guards forced him onto his knees. He collided painfully with the ground. The Odin rose from his gold embellished throne. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs. The presence of the Allfather loomed over the mischief maker.

Loki felt the sickening feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He quickly put up an emotional barrier between his mind and the shameful thoughts. _I will not let such feelings control me._ _They are vile, cruel things that will only bring me down. I know_ _it was Thor father always liked best! Or should I even call him that? He is not my father. I am of J__ö__tunn blood, not Aesir. That is why I could never be king of Asgard! "The Great Odin" would rather die than seen a Frost Giant on Asgard's THRONE!_

With the conclusion of the raging speech in Loki's head, he felt his evil confidence return. He regained his usual sly composure and focused more energy on dampening his pain. The moment the guards removed his muzzle a cruel grin began to spread slowly across his scarred face. Loki's blazing green eyes lifted.

"What will it be, Allfather?" he hissed, every word dripping with venom and laced with barely controlled hatred. "What is your punishment for the Jötunn you once called son?"

Odin maintained his steady confidence as he replied to Loki's harsh words. "I will not argue with you, Loki _Odinson_. You are my kin, be you of Aesir blood or not." The King of Asgard strode forward and gazed down on his adopted son. "But sentimentality will not save you from the consequences of your actions."

Thor stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Father, I know Loki's crimes against Midgard were..._unjust_..." The Allfather moved his single-eyed gaze to the muscular blond man. "But he is my brother, and I do not wish to see any more unnecessary punishment forced upon him."

"I'm not your brother. I never was," Loki snarled under his breath.

"And you will not see any, Thor." Odin turned with a swirl of his cape. He paced as he spoke. "As you may recall Loki, your brother once made a poor choice too. He set out with a group of companions to awaken a long dead war between Asgardians and Jötunns." Thor glanced down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably.

"His punishment," Odin continued, "was to spend time as a mortal man until he learned his lesson. It did him well, and he was transformed into the honorable young man you see now."

"For you Loki, I propose the same deal. You shall be stripped of your powers as an Aesir and your magic. You will spend an indefinite time on Midgard, and, when I believe you are ready, they will be granted back to you." The King made a gesture to the guards for them to remove Loki's chains.

"And how do you know I will not harm any mortals while I am there?" Loki inquired, slowly rising to his full height. He winced, testing his weight on his left leg. "I considered paying a visit to the human woman Thor became so fond of..."

Thor growled and summoned Mjölnir to his hand. He swung the mighty hammer toward his battered half-brother, pressing it against the smaller man's neck.

"I warn you Brother! You keep your distance from Lady Jane!"

"Silence, my sons. Heimdall will be watching over you, Loki. If you attempt any mischief or abuse a mortal's rights in anyway, you will feel the pain of justice. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Allfather," Loki sneered. He was in no way pleased with the idea of being sent to Midgard. He _loathed_ the thought of having to live amongst the human filth. They were not worthy of being in is presence. But the alternatives were worse, as he had already learned...

"Your sentence starts immediately."

Two more guards entered the room from a side door. Between them they carried a cylindrical clear container with golden handles. Inside was a translucent blue cube: the Tesseract. Loki could feel the power radiating off it. It called to him.

He wanted it.

No...

He _needed_ it.

And here it was, just an arm's length away. Loki wondered if he could just grab it, run away... Find some forgotten piece of the universe and gain control a faraway realm. Then, maybe he could expand his rule, build up a better army. An army better than the Chitari, strong enough to finish the destruction of Jötunheim and possible takeover Asgard itself. Then the rest of the nine realms would be helpless...

Loki's sense returned to him. He was vastly outnumbered, and also unarmed. His magic was weak at the moment because of his injuries. It would be foolish to attempt and steal the Tesseract. He decided not to fight, but made a mental note to find a chance to swipe it later.

The Tesseract guards positioned themselves behind him. Loki heard the portal open, and Odin's gaze burned into him.

"Loki, be you Odinson or Laufeyson, I take from you your magic..."

Odin waved his hand, and the trickster immediately felt his magic leave him. The pain of his wounds flooded back, the magic barriers that withheld them no longer in effect. His legs seemed to liquefy, and he would have crashing to the ground if a strong pair of arms had not held him on his feet. Thor looked upon his younger brother with pity.

"...Your powers as an Aesir..."

He felt even weaker, and Thor's grip seemed to crush him. He struggled to breathe.

"...And your title as Prince of Asgard!" Odin stalked forward. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. Thor released his hold retreated a few steps, quickly whispering "I wish you well, Brother."

All Loki remembered was the portal closing around him.

The darkness consumed him once more.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Just a quick note, ****Muspelheim is the realm of fire in Norse mythology. Hence why it would be very, very dry. :D  
**

**I know I just posted this, but I would love some feedback sometime. Thanks again for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Whew! Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been super busy, plus I'm trying to get used to the FanFiction doc manager. My computer doesn't like to cooperate with it :P**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Mere days ago, she had been released. She tasted freedom for the first time that she could remember. For an undetermined number of years, she had been frozen in time. Cryogenic sleep. "Relaxation", as _they _had called it. It was far from relaxing. She had laughed at the thought, or rather she imagined herself laughing. The indefinite amount of time she had been in suspended animation robbed her of many things, such as parts of her memory and her ability to speak.

But a lack of speech didn't bother her. There was not a soul to talk to anyway.

Her time spent testing had given her peak physical abilities and incredible reactions. Her brain had been wire and rewired to survive and to escape dangerous situations. But now here she was, in strange new territory where her skills were not nearly as useful.

Poised on the balls of her feet, Chell scanned the open field for what seemed to be the billionth time. She looked for signs of civilization, other humans, or even just a source of water. Her search was in vain, for nothing but golden wheat rolled on as far as the eye could see. She huffed, irritated, and stepped down off the Weighted Companion Cube. She sat upon the silent little box; legs crossed and face displaying the thoughtfully unreadable expression she always wore.

On her first day free from Aperture's grasp, Chell was wary. Unsure if it was simply one of GLaDOS's cruel tricks, she hesitantly waded through the waist high grass. When she finally determined it wasn't a convincing illusion, joy overcame her. She cast aside the weighted cube and handheld portal device and took off. The wheat tickled her bare arms as she ran. For hours she frolicked, her mouth wide open in silent laughter.

Quickly she became tired, which was strange to Chell. Her stamina had always been excellent. Puzzled, she slowly made her way back through the tall grass and plopped down next to the worn out shed. Her eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion overpowering her rapidly. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

After waking up and discovering she had slept for more than a day and a half, Chell recalled why the fatigue had taken her so quickly. Back in Aperture, the air was filled with artificial adrenaline and nourishments, thus eliminating food, water, and sleep for test subjects. That way testing could always continue. GLaDOS had made her aware of that fact the second time she awoke for Relaxation. But in the A.I.'s typical snide behavior, she quickly added that Chell's birthday had been the day prior.

She looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon, and her third day of being alone in a new world. It was beginning to get to her. There was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her to give up, to go back inside that building. The one that held so many torturous memories. Chell wrestled with her conscience. No, she wouldn't go back. How could she? It had been such a rigorous fight for freedom, she knew it would be gone forever if she returned to those dark depths.

But, no matter how dismal it seemed, Aperture may be her only chance for survival. Chell grimaced. If she waited too long, she would eventually die from dehydration. Her options were limited, either going back or wandering the open field until she could go no more. She wasn't one to quit, but she was even less fond of wasting away in an unknown place. She sighed in defeat, making the vital decision.

Chell rose to her feet once again and strode briskly to the door on the ratty old shed. Who would have thought a rundown shack would hold some of Earth's darkest secrets? She wondered this, looking up at the small white camera tucked discreetly under the lip of the roof.

She hesitantly rose a fist to rap on the cool steel door when a loud explosion sounded from somewhere in the field.

With lightning fast reactions, Chell dove to the cold cement. She rolled skillfully, snatching the ASHPD. Using the Companion Cube as a shield, she came to a kneeling position behind it. The wheat shivered, and Chell noticed a large, warped, blue circle of energy several hundred yards away. It almost looked like a portal, but darker and more sinister in appearance. It shivered and shifted mysteriously. If it was a portal, maybe Chell could go in...

...or something else could come out.

She crept closer, leaving the cube behind and concealing herself in the tall grass. The portal was a swirling mass of darkness, emitting otherworldly sounds that sent chills down her spine. It radiated with pure power. There was a flash, and a silhouetted shape flew out and tumbled to the ground. With a large rumble, the portal caved in on itself, twisting and shrinking until no trace remained of it but a small pop of energy.

Because the entire moment had lasted less than a minute, Chell wondered briefly if it had all been a figment of her imagination. Possibly it was a hallucination, triggered by her hunger and dehydration. She shook the feeling off and rose to her full height. Bounding in large strides, she reached the mysterious portal's location in seconds. The wheat in the area had been completely blown flat, proving that the event had indeed taken place. But, that wasn't what caught Chell's eye...

Lying in the middle of the circle of grass was a young man.

This was the first human Chell had seen since her dark days in Aperture, at least that she could remember. Her breath caught in her throat as she inspected him. The man was slender built in a lean muscular way, as well as very tall. Despite him being on the ground, she could tell he was probably a good foot taller she was, even with her longfall boots on. His hair was a dark raven black and slicked back, slightly ruffled. Chell, oddly, found he was dressed in an expensive looking suit with a green scarf draped around his neck. It was weird to think that such a finely clothed man would come out of such an ominous portal. But who was she to judge people about being odd? She was a test subject from a science facility that was notorious for being morbidly weird.

Chell kept her distance as she examined him further. His skin was very pale and unblemished, and his features were strikingly sharp. He was very handsome, in Chell's opinion, but extremely out of place in the golden field. She momentarily wondered if he was alive or not, but she saw the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Hesitantly, Chell stepped forward and reached to touch his arm.

As soon as her fingertips made contact with the dark material of his jacket, the young man stirred. He shifted, slowly resurfacing from unconsciousness. His eyes snapped open, and Chell was amazed at how vibrantly emerald his they were in comparison to her grey-blue. He took in his surroundings with a look of disgust, until he noticed Chell. She retreated a few steps, and the man muttered under his breath something to the effect of "imprudent mortal".

He rose gingerly at first, keeping a suspicious look on Chell. The two stared, one sitting one standing, with their eyes locked. The man scowled. "What are you staring at, wench?" he growled. Chell narrowed her eyes at the insult.

He finished standing, and Chell was again astounded by his otherworldly appearance. She had been correct about his astounding height, for she now stood in his shadow as he loomed above her. "Speak, mortal!" he barked. Chell continued her glare. Suddenly she was sent sprawling across the grass, landing heavily on her back. Her left cheek stung and tears of pain welled up. The man's hand was hovering slightly in front of him, bringing Chell to the conclusion that he had slapped her.

As her vision cleared she noticed, strangely, that the man was on his knees. His fingers clawed through his hair and his face was screwed up in pain. He cried out once before collapsing back to the ground. Chell could hear his breath coming in ragged gasps. A few silent moments passed before she could make out the sound of strange mumbling. She pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled tenitively over to where the mystery man had fallen.


End file.
